


Benediction

by mohawke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wedding Night, Woman on Top, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: Your hands are so warm...have they always been?Dimitri gets introspective on their wedding night. Got to thinking about how often Dimitri talks about Byleth's hands in his supports and that one scene and got emotional. Porn with slight(?) plot.





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

> Stefon voice: This fic has it all-angst, fluff, smut, a happy ending.
> 
> I did my best to do Dimitri the justice he deserves. I've been scrolling through all my Blue Lions screenshots and slaved over every detail to make sure it was in character so let me know if you like it! I just really love Dimitri, he's such an interesting character to write and he's easily my favorite FE husband.

_Live for what you believe in..._For nine years he’d been driven by the voices of those he had lost, their words grasping at him like so many hands. All of those who had left him behind had haunted him with their desire for revenge. Now she stands before him, hand stretched out before him, just as she had done the day they’d lost Rodrigue. This time however it’s visions of the future, hopes and dreams for their life together rather than regrets for his past that he sees.

Several long months had passed since the coronation and their engagement. Work stabilising the kingdom was well underway and peace finally seemed to be attainable. Her smile draws him from his reverie and he returns it, clasping her hand in his as she opens the door to their chambers. He’d first seen glimpses of that smile back in his days at the Officers Academy. Those fleeting displays of happiness had always made his heart skip. He still has trouble accepting that he is worthy of true happiness. His hands were stained red with the blood he spilled in the name of revenge, blood he’d spilled indiscriminately. 

He starts to turn away from her, pausing as her hand reaches up to tenderly cup his cheek. Closing his eyes he leans into her touch, savoring the warmth of. Her hands are unlike his own and he’s always in awe of the strength they hold, these same delicate hands that deftly wielded the Sword of the Creator. Her hands have been guiding him since his days at Garreg Mach and he’d thought he had lost that anchor when she disappeared.

When she returned to him he’d been willing to die in order to appease the demands of the dead whose whispers filled his every moment. It had been her hands that had driven him back from the brink, her hands that held his as the rain poured down on them. To think that these same hands were his to hold forever seemed too much to ask for yet here she was once again.

“I love you,” She says with a soft smile, his heart skipping a beat as he meets her eyes.

“I love you too.” The words tumble free almost reverently. It’s rather fitting, her light had been his salvation, helping to pull him from the darkness that had encompassed him these past five years. She’d seen him at his lowest and yet she still blessed him with her love. He pulls her towards him, savoring the feeling of her wrapped in his embrace, his chin resting upon the top of her head.

Byleth rises up to meet him, arms draped around his neck as she steals a long, sweet kiss from his lips. Gently she cups his jaw in her hand, thumb slowly tracing the angles. He places a kiss on the palm of her hand. It’s the small, simple touches that bring him back when old memories flood his mind. The darkness still crept up on him at times but she was always there to chase it away with her light.

He realizes he’s been lost in thought when she looks up at him with a faint twitch of her lips. He chases that smirk, stealing a kiss.She relaxes into his touch, finger twining in his hair as he deepens the kiss. 

When they part she lets out a breathless laugh, cutting off his question with a long languid kiss.Slowly things turn heated, hands roaming freely. There’s far too much between them and he pulls away to begin working his way out of the perhaps overly complicated finery he’d been wearing. She watches with eager eyes and he feels his pulse race. He sits down on the bed, pulling off his boots and dropping them to the floor with a faint thud.

When he looks back up at her his breath catches in his throat. She’s slowly easing out of her white gown, hair cascading down her back in long waves. He takes in the sight of her, eyes following every curve, mapping each one to memory. His mouth goes dry when he sees what she’s wearing underneath. She’s only covered by a few pieces of scant white lace and he can feel the heat racing down his spine. She flushes under his gaze, making her way to him. He’s blind to all else, eagerly taking in the sight of her.

He pulls her into his arms, hand cupping the small of her back as she moves to straddle him. Her fingers trace over the scars he’d collected during the war, her touch electric. She pauses when she sees the scar on his shoulder, the one he’d gotten from Edelgard. Chasing away her thoughts he captures her lips in a hungry kiss. She lets out a soft sigh as his hands trace down her spine, pulling her closer.

All traces of coherent thought have fled, all he knows is the feel of her skin, the touch of her hands. His hands twine in her hair, the familiar seafoam strands silky between his fingers. Her tongue traces the seam of his lips and he yields, swallowing the soft moan that spills from her lips as he angles her head back. Slowly he kisses along the length of her jaw, pausing to inhale the familiar scent of her. Her eyes flutter shut as he begins to lave hot, open mouthed kisses along the slope of her neck and he savors her small moans of pleasure.

He makes a mental note of the touches that make her whimper and sigh. A soft nip at the base of her shoulder, the gentle grasp of her hair between his fingers. Each sound sends his pulse racing. With a soft laugh, Byleth pulls back so that she can ease out of the thin layers that shield her from his touch. He swallows thickly as she pushes him down, her hands soft against his skin.

His eyes eagerly rove over every inch of her, his hands skating along the curve of her waist as she leans down for a long sweet kiss, tucking her hair behind her ear. Pulling back he deftly rolls her off him and onto her back. She looks at him with barely concealed hunger in her eyes. 

“Touch me,” Byleth pleads and he eagerly complies, a hand reaching up to cup her breast as he steals a kiss from her. She moans as his thumb brushes over her nipple, teasing it to a hard rosy peak. The sound that he draws from her sends a wave of heat rushing down his spine.

“Dimitri…” she whines as he stills his touch. He lets out a soft laugh and her huff of indignation disappears ashe places hot kisses down the length of her neck, hands returning to her breasts. He follows that trail with his mouth, hands resting on her hips as she cries out with pleasure. He swears he’s never heard anything more beautiful in his life. Dropping to his knees before her he places a tender kiss on the back of her calf. The smile she gives him makes his heart burst with joy. She watches him with curiosity, breath catching in her lungs as she watches him trail his lips along her inner thigh. He inhales the heady scent of her when he reaches the juncture of her thighs, pausing to take in the sight of her.

“What are you do–” she begins to ask, words dying as her parts her folds with his tongue. Byleth lets out a loud moan as he repeats his ministrations. The sound makes his cock twitch and he closes his eyes to try and gain the slightest semblance of control. He decides that if this was the last sound he ever heard he could die happily. Her fingers find purchase in his blonde tresses and Byleth lets out a cry of pleasure as he works her towards her peak, savoring each taste. Seeing her come undone like this is intoxicating and his pulse thrums in his ears.

“Dimitri…” She begs, hips bucking as he sucks her clit between his lips. Her eyes snap shut and her grasp on his hair tightens as she topples over the edge, her thighs clenching around his ears. When she stills he makes his way back up to her, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

“Where did you learn–” she begins to ask.

“Sylvain,” He admits sheepishly, she lets out a soft laugh, smiling into their kiss.

“I should have guessed that,” She says lips twitching into a slight smile. “Make sure to thank him next time you see him” she says with a laugh.

He silences her laugh with a hungry kiss. She lets out a soft sigh, eagerly meeting his kiss, her lips yielding to his own. He’s still uncomfortably hard and he stifles a groan as her hands reach to free him from the last remaining layers separating them.His pants are tossed unceremoniously to the floor and he lets out a loud moan as slender fingers wrap around his cock. He’s dreamed of this far more than he cares to admit. Her touch is tentative at first but slowly she becomes more sure of herself and swears he sees stars when her thumb brushes over the tip.

He gently grasps her wrist, reluctantly stilling her movements. He aches for more, to feel her slick and wanting around him. She relinquishes her hold, gazing up at him with half lidded eyes, tongue darting out to trace over her lips.

He inhales sharply, pausing as he lines himself up with her folds. Slowly he eases in, savoring the feel of her around him. It’s far better than any of his fantasies, and there have been many. He waits for her to adjust to his length, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss and she gives him a soft smile. “I’m okay” she assures him and he slowly eases out, relishing her soft moan when he enters again. Her fingers wrap around his bicep and he lets out a low groan as he feels her, warm and slick around him. He pauses for a moment and she looks up at him curiously. 

“I love you,” He says with a slight smile and she returns the sentiment, hand caressing his jawline. With a sweet kiss he resumes his rhythm, slowly increasing his pace. Her moans fan the flames of his desire, her name spilling from his lips, his breath warm on hher neck. He’ll never tire of this– her touch, her sounds of pleasure, her smile. She stops him, breaking him from his reverie. 

“Lay down” she says, voice full of want. He complies, breath catching as she moves to straddle him, her hand wrapping around his cock. He swallows thickly, mouth dry as she eases down onto his length, hot and slick around him. She rocks her hips, raising off of him, before gliding back down at a torturously slow pace. His hands roam greedily over every inch of her body.She whimpers his name as his hands cup her breasts, teasing her nipples. Her hips stutter as she arches into the touch, long hair spilling down her back in seafoam waves as she tilts her head, eyes fluttering shut. 

Each time she eases off of him he feels a strange sense of loss, which quickly vanishes as her hips rock back down. Her breathing is heavy, stuttering moans catching in her throat. His fingers grasp her hips, helping to guide her. He knows he won’t last much longer. The feel of her walls wrapped around his cock is euphoric and quickly undoing him. Her hands find purchase on his shoulders and she cries out his name as he circles her clit with his thumb, sending her cascading to her blissful end.

He feels her clench around him and with a low groan her name tumbles from his lips and he spills inside her. After a few minutes she rolls off him and he turns to face her, linking her hand with his. The ring he’d given her in the Goddess Tower the day of the coronation glints in the low glow of the fire. She gives him a soft smile and he feels his heart skip a beat. His hair is slick with sweat, sticking uncomfortably to the back of his neck but he can’t bring himself to care. He can’t bring himself to care, wanting only to lose himself in her gaze. This is his wife, his beloved. He’d always harbored feelings for her but never allowed himself to dwell on them, driven only by the wishes of the dead. 

He gently strokes the back of her hand with his thumb, savoring the warmth. These hands had guided him, these hands had saved him, pulling him back from the darkness that had enveloped him.Though his are stained red with blood she’d still chosen to hold them.

“I love you,” he says, brushing the hair from her forehead to place a soft kiss. She smiles at him and all he knows is the warmth of her smile. His past regrets will not be easy to let go of but he knows her hands will guide him to the light. 

“I love you too Dimitri,” she says softly, cradling his cheek in the palm of his hand.He knows these hands will nurture their future children, gentle yet strong, just like her. With a soft smile he runs his hand down the length of her arm. She yawns quietly and he’s suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion as well. It had been a long, but joyful day and he reckons it must be well past midnight. Byleth rolls onto her side, nestling into his arms, twining his fingers with hers. He kisses the top of her head, replaying his hopes and prayers for the future as he listens to the steady cadence of her breathing. Sleep soon finds him and when he wakes with her in his arms he feels at peace. While he still may doubt that he deserves it, she’d given him benediction and chose to love him despite his flaws.


End file.
